While spraying my automobile I found my paint spray gun was very difficult to control and aim, for three reasons, first, the weight, a quart of paint that was attached to the paint gun, second, perspiration on my hand, third, the paint gun had a handle which did not allow my hand to grip the handle. The most important part of my hand was not utilized, my thumb.
My invention relates to a stabilizer bar for hand held tools such as paint guns, hand held garden digging, electric lawn trimmer and spraying tools which use a grip type handle. Hand held power drills, power circular saws, hand held jig saws, power chain saws and power sanders, any device which requires a hand held handle or frame.
The position of the stabilizer bar must be correct to insure a positive and comfortable grip, which allows the thumb to grasp the bar under the joint and front portion of the thumb. The object of the different types of stabilizer bars contained in the following drawings is to provide a suitable bar for all size hands and also the many size handles as well. The handles or frames may be light weight or heavy duty, powered or unpowered, high torque or low torque tools.
A better understanding of the invention may be gained by reference to the accompanying drawings in which,